


The Difficulty Of Love

by NikaChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just another idea that i wanted to write down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaChan/pseuds/NikaChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was love? Kenma had never really bothered about that. But now that he had started to feel kind of strange whenever Kuroo was around, more and more questions rose in his head. And when Nekoma's captain notices his strange behavior, Kenma is forced to ask himself: Is it love?<br/>A question that is very difficult to answer when you don't even know what 'love' itself really means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difficulty Of Love

Soft music played from the console Kenma was holding and along with his typing on the buttons and the sound of a pen scribbling on paper, that were the only sounds that filled the room.

And the boy liked it. The quiet atmosphere was relaxing and most comfortable to play games in. From time to time, he rose his gaze from his PSP and shifted it towards his best friend, who was still sitting at his desk and doing his homework.

It only took him a few seconds to notice even the smallest details about Kuroo. The way he frowned when he was thinking about what to write, how his lashes framed his eyes and landed on his cheeks when he closed them, and how his lips parted to let out a quiet sigh every now and then.

Kenma didn't particularly pay attention to these things – but he noticed them anyway, whether he wanted it or not.

It was strange, how he could feel a lump forming in his throat whenever he thought about Kuroo. Lately, it had even become difficult to spend time with him like this, but the setter didn't really have a choice. He got asked to hang out almost every day and he knew that his best friend wouldn't give in if he just declined. And he was sure about that, since there had already been times when Kuroo would just come through his window and make himself at home in his room.

But Kenma didn't really mind, even if he didn't show it. He didn't really have any other friends besides his team's captain and since they had always been together, it was almost a natural thing for him.

Yet, the strange feelings he had developed started to worry him – he tried not to think to much about it, because he was afraid that those feelings could ruin their relationship. Whatever they were, they couldn't be good.

 

“Hey, Kenma. I don't really get the last question...what did you write for that one?”

Kuroo's voice broke through Kenma's trail of thoughts and he paused his game to sit up on his bed and look at his best friend with his head tilted to one side.

“Which one is it?” Other than the black haired boy, Kenma always did his homework as soon as possible and not on the evening before the date is was due, so he didn't really remember what he wrote anymore.

They weren't in the same class, but the teachers had decided to let every class in every year read the same book, in order to 'compare their education status' or something like that.

 

A tiny wrinkle appeared between Kuroo's eyebrows while he read the assignment out loud.

“One of the lecture's main themes is the difficulty of love. What is your opinion on that? In which cases do you think that love can become difficult? Write at least ten sentences.” He ended with a snort, then looked at his best friend again.

Kenma, on the other hand, turned his gaze to the side and ran a hand through his hair, trying to remember how he had answered this question.

“I didn't even read the book..” Kuroo murmured while waiting for the other boy to answer.

“Neither did I. I think I just googled it or something...” The setter whispered, then picked up his console and started the game again, hinting that for him, the conversation had come to an end.

 

But Kuroo wasn't satisfied. He grinned softly and stood up from the chair, making his way towards the bed to sit down next to his best friend.

“Don't lie to me, Kenma. You can't google an opinion.”

The smaller boy clicked his tongue and turned around, so that Kuroo could only see his back. He tried his best to concentrate on his game and ignore the other boy, but that wasn't as easy as it seemed – not with his heart racing and his hands trembling.

Kenma didn't get it...why did he start to feel uncomfortable all of a sudden? Just because of a stupid assignment? There was no way that this could be the reason...

 

“Kenma? Are you alright?” Kuroo sounded genuinely worried as he put his hand on the other boy's shoulder and leaned a bit forward to look at his face.

Kenma twitched in surprise and the sound showing that he had just missed a combo played from the speakers of his PSP.

“Y-Yes, I'm fine.” He responded with a shaky voice, his fingers trembling even harder while he tried to continue playing his game. What he didn't know, was that his face was as pale as if he'd seen a ghost and that beads of sweat started running down his temples.

 

“You're not.” Kuroo grumbled and snatched the console away from Kenma. He put it down on the nightstand, then grabbed the smaller boy's shoulders again.

“Please talk to me.” He said softly when his best friend finally looked him in the eyes. Kenma's sudden mood swing made him really worried. Things like this didn't usually happen when it was just the two of them and possible reasons for why the setter had suddenly started acting like this were already racing through his head.

 

While Kuroo was still contemplating the reason for Kenma's behavior, the smaller boy refused to say anything. He had his lips pressed tightly together, his gaze pinned to the wall next to the window.

 

“Kenma, could it be that you're...in love?” While thinking about the topic of their conversation just before the boy's sudden swing of mood, that was the conclusion that Kuroo had come to.

And the look on his best friend's face told him that he had hit the nail on the head.

“I see..” He softly whispered, then brought his hand on top of the other one's head to softly ruffle his hair.

 

However, this statement – which had been pretty obvious for Kuroo – wasn't like that for Kenma. He was still trying to process what his best friend had just discovered. The strange feelings he had whenever the other boy was around...how he'd so often catch himself staring at him and hoping that no one noticed it...was that love?

Kenma wasn't to sure about that.

What was love anyway? All the people he knew seemed to use that word so easily, obviously not knowing the real meaning behind it. _'Love'_ was a strong word, maybe even the strongest word Kenma knew. So, how was everyone able to use it so freely?

 

“I...don't know.” The boy finally broke the silence with a soft whisper. “I have no idea what love feels like...so I can't say for sure. And even if it was love...” Kenma sighed quietly, then continued. “He wouldn't return those feelings anyway. So it's pretty much pointless.” He ended with another sigh, turning his gaze away while trying to calm down both his trembling hands and his racing heart.

Kuroo listened attentively, but at one point, he rose an eyebrow and eyed his best friend questioningly.

“He?” Nekoma's captain repeated.

 

That was the second when Kenma's whole body froze in shock. It had just slipped out of his mouth, he hadn't been thinking about what he had said during that moment...why did that have to happen in front of Kuroo out of all people?

Slowly, he bit his lower lip in order not to let out any sound as tears started streaming down his face.

That was it. Now he surely didn't want to be around Kenma anymore. He would hate him. He would never talk to him again. He wouldn't even look at him. He would..-

 

“Kenma.”

The taller boy's voice sounded soft yet determined, as he slowly wrapped his arms around his best friend's shoulders and pulled him closer – all while still stroking his hair.

“There's no reason to cry. I was just surprised, that's all.” He sighed, but a smile found its way on his lips as he felt the other boy slowly relaxing in his arms.

 

“And you know...to be honest, I kinda am interested in a boy myself. So you have nothing to worry about.” He chuckled softly when Kenma's head suddenly shot upwards to look at him in wonder.

“You are?” The setter sounded as confused as he looked, which made the smile on Kuroo's lips grow even wider.

“Yeah, I am. Pretty surprising, huh?” Kuroo mumbled. Being brutally honest once in a while sure wasn't that bad. And now that he was at it, he wanted to add another thing.

“I also don't really know what love is...so, Kenma, would you like to find it out together?”

He smiled down at his best friend, who felt like his heart might stop beating any second. Even though he was smiling, Kenma knew that he was serious – because it was a smile that he had never seen on the other boy's face before. But he definitely liked it and without noticing, he slowly started smiling as well. It was only a tiny smile, but for Kuroo it was enough to tell that Kenma wasn't opposed to his idea.

 

“I'll take that as an agreement.” He chuckled again, before softly pressing his lips against the smaller boy's cheek.

Kenma twitched in surprise and Kuroo took that one moment to swiftly stand up from the bed and make his way towards the desk again.

“D-Don't you ever do that again...” Kenma grumbled while placing a hand on his cheek, which felt like it had caught on fire.

Kuroo turned around, grinning broadly. “Don't worry, I won't. Because next time, it will be on the lips.”

He didn't even have a chance to dodge the pillow that came flying straight for his face after this statement, but he didn't mind. Seeing the look on Kenma's face as the pillow fell down was more than enough of a compensation for that.

 

“Do your homework already.” The setter mumbled while grabbing his PSP from the nightstand and resuming his game, and Kuroo quietly obeyed. He would have enough chances to tease Kenma from now on, and he was definitely looking forward to that.

Of course, he was very well aware that there would be lots of obstacles and difficult times, but he felt ready to try and overcome them. And that was what he wrote down as an answer.

Love was weird. Love was difficult. But love also had a lot of positive sides to it, that had yet to be discovered by the two of them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow this ended different than I expected it to end but whatever. ;u;  
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
